


Dinner For 3?

by Chiefchopstix



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Banter, Dialogue-Only, Dinner, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiefchopstix/pseuds/Chiefchopstix
Summary: Scully is hungry.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Dinner For 3?

FBI Building Washington, DC 4:45pm

"I'm starving."

"We just ate a whole pizza, and a large salad barely two hours ago."

"I know. I shouldn't be hungry, but I am."

"Would you like me to go grab you something from the vending machine?"

"That doesn't sound very appetizing."

"We could leave early and grab something to eat on the way home. Chinese takeout?"

"We had Chinese yesterday."

"Tex Mex?"

"Not interested."

"Well, what would you like?"

"A steak."

"A steak?"

"A really juicy steak smothered in mushrooms and onions. A fully loaded baked potato on the side. Maybe some grilled vegetables and dinner rolls. Chocolate cake for dessert."

"Ooo-kay?"

"Doesn't that sound good. What's close by?"  
~

Charlie Palmer Steakhouse Washington, DC. 6:30pm

"Could I start you two off with any drinks or appetizers?" a young waiter asks.

"The Journeyman Meat Co. Charcuterie + Salumi looks good. I'll also have a glass of the 'Clayhouse, Red Cedar Vineyard, Malbec'. I'd also like the Dry Aged New York Strip, medium rare, with Yukon Gold Potato Purée, and Sautéed Mushrooms with caramelized onions, and a slice of chocolate cake."

"And for you sir?"

"I'll have a beer."

"We have....."

"Whatever you have on tap is fine. You pick. Fielder's choice."

"Very good, and for your meal?"

"I'll have the Surf + Turf."

"Very good, sir. I'll be back with your drinks and appetizer."

"Scully, you never order steak. Come to think of it, you never order that much food. What's going on?"

"I'm hungry, Mulder."

"Hungry? More like it's your last meal on death row."

"Are you food shaming me?"

"No. I'm just concerned. The last time you ate like this was when you were expecting."

"Well. I'm not. Definitely not at my age either. That's ridiculous. I haven't been eating well lately, and today I'm feeling better. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Besides, that ship has sailed. Not to mention we've only slept together twice this past month."

"It only takes one time. You should know this. You're a doctor."

"And if you think you're getting lucky tonight, think again."

"I don't think you'll be in the mood after that much food, except for Tums."

Their waiter reappears, "Here are your drinks and appetizer."

"It looks really good."

Mulder quips, "You first, Joey Chestnut."

•End•

•The X-Files were created by Chris Carter

**Author's Note:**

> Joey Chestnut is a Competitive Eating Champion. He has won the Nathan's Hot Dog Eating Competition 13 times. He won his 13th title on July 4, 2020 when he consumed 75 hot dogs & buns in 10 minutes (a new record), thus beating his own record of 71 the previous year. I feel that this is something that Mulder would watch each year on ESPN.
> 
> Also, I did my research. There is a Charlie Palmer Steakhouse in Washington, DC. I looked it up.


End file.
